Tell Cass I Love Him
by NightAngel97
Summary: Castiel and Dean were lovers. Dean wanted to give Castiel everything, flowers, presents but most of all a wedding ring. Sad, relativity short, fluffy Destiel AU inspired by the song Tell Laura I love Her by Ray Peterson, but I promise you, unlike the song, this does have a happy ending :)
1. Part 1

**Okay so I was doing schoolwork and someone said the name Laura so naturally the song Tell Laura I Love Her started playing in my head, pretty soon Laura turned to Cass and well here it is! It'll be a short I'm thinking 3 chapters at the most cause I'm still trying to focus primarily on my other story If Man Is Still Alive.**

**~ Disclaimer ~ Sadly I do not own Supernatural, Tell Laura I Love Her, or anything else I reference in this story.**

Tell Cass I Love Him Part 1: Of Wedding Rings and Stock Car Races

"Dean you know I love you no matter what. You give me everything I want and then some. Stop worrying about it." Castiel looked down to his boyfriend with a smile.

Dean sighed and pulled Castiel closer to him,"But I _want _to." He slip one hand down Castiel's side, resting it on his hip as he intertwined his other hand with his lovers.

Castiel pushed there interlocked hands down to the pillow holding them there next to Dean's head and shifted so that he was straddling him more properly."I know you do." He leaned down and gave him a slow lingering kiss,"But you don't have to."

Dean shook his head, sitting up and pulling Castiel's shirt off over his head,"What are flowers and presents, if I can't give you a wedding ring?"

"Well since we decided to skip the engagement ring for flowers, you can just give me a box of See's Candy at the alter. Just be sure that they're apple pie truffles."

Dean laughed softly. How had he been lucky enough to get someone as amazing as Cass to fall in love with him? "You'd rather have a box of truffles than a sparkly diamond?"

"Mm-hmm," He nodded as he pulled Dean's shirt off, and ran his hands down his fiancé's well muscled sides. He smiled at the word. "Fiancé," He whispered more to himself than to Dean.

Dean frowned, and Castiel could tell that he was thinking again. He didn't have to ask just gave him his famous "What?" head tilt and Dean sighed, telling him,"Dad. He thinks it's weird that I've been spending so much time with you instead of Lisa or Anna, but I could handle not saying anything. But now I guess I'm gonna have to actually come out huh?"

Castiel sympathised for Dean. His own father was barely around, so he didn't care, and his mother Laura had assured him that she loved him no matter what. "I can go with you, if you want."

"No, it's not the right time yet."

"When do you think it _will _ be the right time? He'll either accept us or hate us, so why put it off?" Castiel could tell by the way Dean shrugged and looked away that he wasn't being a very good future-husband. He smiled trying to lighten the mood, "Or we can always wait til our wedding day. Tell him you're marrying my sister Anna and then get Becky to film the look on his face when it's me who walks down the isle and marries you."

Dean couldn't help smiling, "We'll go with that plan until further notice. Okay, babe?"

"Okay," He moved off the bed and began taking his jeans off, preparing to climb under the covers with Dean, who was already naked.

"But you know there is one thing that my dad would disown me for no questions asked."

Castiel's face fell and he froze, with his pants and underwear halfway down his thighs, "What?"

"Not getting the person I love a wedding ring."

Castiel's grin returned and he finished stripping. He still couldn't wrap his head around how someone as sweet and amazing as Dean had ended up in love with him. He truly didn't care if Dean got him a wedding ring, just having him was enough. In fact Castiel had been planning on a way to buy Dean a ring. He was pulled out of his head by Dean gripping his arm and pulling him under the covers.

"You think too much, baby," Dean informed him. Cass started to protest, but Dean cut him off, "I've know you for sixteen years Cass, since we were five, I can tell when that pretty little head of yours is thinking too hard."

Castiel relaxed onto Dean, "Sorry," He whispered against his neck as he twisted their legs together.

"I still love you though."

"You fucking better," Cass told him, grinding his hips down as he nipped Dean's neck.

Dean moaned and pulled Castiel closer, hugging him with all his strength, "I do. So much that it scares me."

Castiel knew the feeling well. What they shared was definitely a profound bond. "I know the feeling."

At that moment Dean could have burst from happiness overload. "Make love to me?"

"Dean! My mother is down stairs making dinner!"

"And your point is?" Castiel pulled away far enough to give him _the look._ The look that said_ I'm serious and if you don't comply I am not liable if you get killed in your sleep. _"Alright, alright! But come on! Just a blow job then?"

Castiel thought a moment. It was still risky, but looking into Dean's hazel-green eyes he found that he couldn't deny him, "Okay." He began to hove down Dean's body, just to have Dean interrupt him by flipping them over. "What are you doing?"

"Dude, what's it _look _like I'm doing?" He grinned up at Cass as he moved down his body and ducked his head under the covers.

"Dean!" Castiel moaned louder than he knew he should. "Seriously, what are you doing?"

Dean popped his back out, "I'm giving you a blow job! What did you think that I meant for _you _to give _me _one?" He smirked knowingly at his Fiancé before disapearing under the quilt and sheet once more.

Castiel couldn't help smiling. He could never help smiling whenever Dean was involved.

"Castiel!" Came his mother's voice, and they both froze.

"Yeah?" He asked, his voice an octave higher than normal.

"Dean's brother called, he says he's on his way over to pick Dean up for dinner."

"Okay!" He looked to Dean who had uncovered his head, "I hate your brother. _Sincerely_."

"Don't be so quick to hate. Sammy is a very _safe-_i.e. _slow_-driver." He winked and went back under.

"Dean," Castiel moaned again, "Oh, that feels amazing." He reached under the sheet and ran his fingers through Dean's hair. He involuntarily let out a loud wordless moan. "Dean, must I remind you that we are directly above my mother's kitchen?"

"Like she doesn't know what we do up here," His voice came, muffled by the fabric over his head.

"That's not the point," Castiel panted, trying to focus on making his mouth form words instead of shapeless moans. "She may know what we do up here, but that does not mean that she wants to hear her son's moans of pleasure." He no sooner finished his sentence before one of said moans ripped its way out of his throat. "Dean, seriously!" He gasped. He heard Dean laugh against his hipbone, and felt him kiss the skin there before returning to his previous actions. "Dean," he choked out, "I'm close." But instead of feeling Dean's hands replace his mouth like normal, Dean's mouth stayed where it was and worked even harder. "Dean, I'm serious, I'm about to come." Dean ignored him and sucked as hard as he could. "Oh, Dean I'm coming. Oh, oh, Dean, oh, Deeeeaaaan!"

At that very second as Castiel was coming down Dean's throat, Sam opened the bedroom door frustrated, "Seriously guys! Quit fucking with me, Dean get your bag and let's-" His voice evaporated as he seen that they had not been fucking with him. There was his brother's bestfriend slash boyfriend sprawled out on his bed with the covers coming up to just above his waist. And under the covers was-"Oh My God!" Sam covered his eyes and slammed the door, accidentally closing himself in the room instead of out of it.

Castiel turned his head at the sound of the door opening and nearly had a heart-attack as he seen Sam waking in. "Oh God," he whispered bringing his arms up and shielding his face with his forearms.

Dean crawled out from under the covers as he swallowed, to see his brother and his lover both shielding their faces. Looking between them he couldn't not burst out laughing. Castiel glared at him from under his arms, and Sam removed his hands long enough to shoot him a Bitch-Face #9. This only made him laugh harder.

"What's so funny up there?" They heard Laura call from what sounded like the bottom the stairs.

"Nothing!" The three of them shouted in unison.

~o0o0o0o~

As they drove home Dean was still laughing hysterically in the passenger seat. He knew he should be embarrassed or mad that his little brother had walked in on him sucking his bestfriend's cock, but at the moment it was the funniest thing in the world.

"It is not that funny!" Sam complained. "I did _not _need to see that! Now when we get home I'm gonna have to salt and burn my eyes just to remove the image!"

Dean grinned at the way Sam shuddered as he leaned over the steering wheel. He was getting ready to make a comment when a sign outside the window caught his eyes.

**Stock Car Race! **

It Screamed in red letters.

**$5,000 First Prize**

**$3,000 Second Prize**

**$1,000 Third Prize**

**12-to-3 July 17th at The Trax**

The light bulb above Dean's head began to glow. Even if he won third place he could get Cass a ring of some kind. July 17th that was tomorrow. He glowed as Sam drove them the rest of the way home, all of his worries slipping away.

~o0o0o0o~

The next morning Dean had a smile bright enough to blind the sun, on his face as he bounded down the stairs to greet his brother and father good morning.

"What are you so happy about?" John asked suspiciously.

"I'm always this happy," he defended not wanting them to know about his plan or the fact that Castiel had climbed into his window this morning and woken him up with a blow job as revenge for yesterday.

"Yeah," John nodded, "You're always 'I'm alive and in love with my car' happy. Right now you're more 'someone just gave me a blow job' happy."

Dean choked on his juice as images of Castiel sliding down his sleep pants and pressing a finger to his lips, reminding him to be quiet flashed through his mind. Just as he was recovered and was getting ready to agree Sam whispered, "Not precisely all that's happened."

John gave Sam a questioning look, but Dean's death glare prevented his brother from clarifying.

"Anna or Lisa?" John asked, turning his attention back to his older son.

Dean's mouth went dry, "Um-"

"Cass, wasn't it? You know Cassandra." Sam piped up.

"Cass?" John gave his sons a puzzled look, he'd never heard of her before unless it was a _him _and not a _her, _then he knew exactly who.

"What?" Dean hissed at Sam.

"Yeah, I heard you this morning Dean. Don't think I didn't." Sam smirked and gripped the edge of the table as he threw his head back dramatically. "Oh Cass. God Cass, baby that's perfect! Right there, right there! Oh Caaassss!"

Dean stared at his brother open mouthed in horror. Had he been that loud?

John shook his head at his sons' exchange and had to bite his tongue from asking "_Cass as in Castiel? Your 'bestfriend?' Where the Hell are your manners! Why didn't you ask the boy to stay for breakfast?" _He had suspected that there was more than friendship between the two for a while now, but figured that Dean would tell him either way in his own time. "And on that note, I think it's time for me to get to the garage."

"On a Saturday?" Sam asked snapping his attention from teasing his brother, to his father.

"Yeah, Ash junior and Jo are both down with the flu, so I gave Ash the day off to take care of them."

"I can come by and help after 3," Dean told him.

"I thought you were taking Cass to dinner tonight?"

"What?"

"You said you were taking someone on a dinner-date. I just assumed that it was, Cass." _Real subtle John. _But really why was Dean not telling him? Did he think he would be weird about it or something?

"Oh, yeah." He studied his father for a moment, wondering if he had put together the pieces yet, but his mind shifted back to Castiel. Crap he'd forgotten about that. He's have to call Cass and tell him he might be a little late.

"Right," John nodded, grabbing his coat. He knew eventually his son would grow a pair and tell him, but the waiting was driving him crazy. Did Dean really think that little of him? In truth he was surprised that sweet little Cass hadn't told him, out of his sheer hate of keeping secrets. He glanced at Dean once more before heading towards the door, "I"ll see you boys later."

"Bye Dad," They said in unison.

Sam turned to Dean, Bitch-Face firmly in place, "Now seriously, Dean! Now I have to salt and burn my eardrums too!"

Dean smiled, "You just wait til you and Jess start fooling around, then we'll see who needs to salt and burn their sensory organs."

"About me and Jess..." Sam mumbled.

"Huh?" Dean thought that Sam and Jess would be together forever. They seemed so perfect for each other, they were the perfect nerd-couple.

"We kinda broke up."

"What? Why? We? Who broke up with who?"

"She...kinda broke up with me," Sam looked away, he was beginning to regret bringing it up.

"Okay, mind telling me why, Sammy?"

"Well, we were fooling around and um-"

"Define 'fooling around' please," Dean pressed sitting backwards in a chair to face his brother.

"She was giving me...oral and um, I-uh I said um-"

"You said that you loved her?" Dean guessed.

"Yeah," Sam laughed, "I wish that's what I'd said."

"Spit it out, Sammy. What did you say?"

"I said-"

"Someone else's name!" Dean shouted triumphantly.

"Nail on the head," Sam muttered dropping his gaze to the floor.

"So, you gonna tell me who the lucky girl is?"

_Here goes nothing,_ Sam thought. "It wasn't exactly a- I may have moaned something along the lines of-" He blushed deeply, "-'That feels so fucking amazing...Gabe."

Dean nearly swallowed his tongue. "Gabe? Gabe as in Castiel's cross-dressing little brother, Gabriel?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, um isn't he a little old for you?"

Sam looked back up at Dean. Was that it? "He's only six months older than me. He's definitely gay, and as far as I know single. So..."

It was definitely a shock to Dean. If he had been asked fifteen minutes ago who the straightest guy in Lawrence was, he would have named Sammy. But if Sam liked Gabriel..."So do you like, love Gabe?"

"I honestly don't know. I do know that I'm in like with him."

Dean's head was reeling. "So when did you realize you were um, into dudes?"

Sam thought for a moment. "Well To be honest I don't know if I do like dudes."

"Wait-_What_?"

"I think it's more like just Gabriel, versus dudes in general. You know?"

"So guys don't turn you on?"

"Well...Gabe does. I mean sure he dresses in drag but underneath he's a guy. And yeah the thought of being naked with him, rubbing out hard cocks together, turns me on. A lot."

Dean sat silently, with his mouth open for a minute. "Hard cocks?" He asked in disbelief. "Who are you and what the _Hell _have you done with my sweet little innocent Sammy?"

"Well, I'm technically still a virgin, if that makes you feel any better."

"You and Jess never...?"

"Uh, no. I'm kinda-well I was hoping that my first time could be with Gabe."

"Then you need to put your big-girl panties on and call him."

Sam nodded, picking up the phone and dialing the Nyro's home number. "Mrs. Nyro? Hi it's Sam, Dean's brother?"

Dean went over to he phone and pressed the speaker phone button. "Oh!" Laura gasped, "Hello, Sam. What can I do for you?"

Sam cleared his throat, "I was wondering if I could talk to Gabriel?"

They heard a loud clanging followed by Laura's musical laughter, "It seems Gabriel wishes to speak to you as well."

"Who is this? What do you want?" Gabriel said in a terrible excuse for nonchalant voice.

"Um, it's Sam, Sam Winchester?"

"Oh! Sam! Our brother's are fucking right?"

"Yeah," Sam sighed, disappointed by Gabriel's apparent lack of care. "Look, I'm sorry for calling, I'll just-"

"Wait! No!" Gabriel yelled in a panic, "What's up, Sam?"

"I was wondering if..." He trailed off looking to Dean for guidance. Dean mouthed 'Movie'. "If maybe you wanted to go see a movie tonight...with...me?"

"Sure, why not? What movie?"

"Pitch Perfect?"

"Awesome! It's a date!" Gabriel yelled in excitement, making his voice an octave higher than was natural.

"So it's a date?" Sam asked, not quite believing his ears.

"Yes, it's a date, Sam Winchester, brother to the man whom my brother is screwing."

Dean pushed the speaker button again grabbing for the phone. Sam jerked it out of his reach, "Hey, I think Dean wants to talk to you. I'll see you tonight?"

"Yes, yes you will," Gabriel glowed. "And what can I do for you, Deano?"

"Is Cass there?"

"No, he said he was going to Dad's."

"Oh, well when will he be back? I have something I need to tell him."

"Can it wait?"

"No, it can't."

"Well, I suppose I could take a message. And I promise it _will _get to him."

"Okay, uh-Tell Cass I love him, and that I might be a little late tonight, cause I have something important to do."

"Will do, peace out Deano the dinosaur."

~o0o0o0o~

Dean sat in his car, waiting for the race to stop. The crowd yelled and cheered. By looking around, Dean could tell that he was the youngest driver there, and in extension the least experienced. He recognized all of the drivers except for one, who was wearing a helmet that kept everything but his eyes covered and Dean never got close enough to even see what color they were.

The flag dropped and as the crowd roared, and all ten drivers began racing around the track at a deadly pace.

The other cars fell behind as Dean finally caught up to the unknown driver. He looked over into the other car and was met with a pair of bright blue eyes. He would know those eyes anywhere. "Cass?"

Castiel turned back to face the road, having nearly missed a curve. Dean raced after him. "Cass!" He called. Castiel made no sign that he had heard. He was so focused on the road that he didn't even see the car that came between them, trying to push them both to the rails at the same time. Metal ground together as Azazel grinned at Dean, bumping first his then Castiel's car.

This was not going to end well. Things never ended well when Azazel was involved.

* * *

**So there's the first chapter next one should be up next week. Let me know what you think :D**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long but here's part 2. I have this story finished writing wise I just need to find time to type it up, hence why this one took like 3 weeks again sorry for that.**

**The song that they sing later in the chapter is And When I Die by Laura Nyro, if you can listen to it before reading the chapter and that whole scene will read better. Anyways enjoy :D**

**~ Disclaimer ~ sadly I do not own Supernatural, Tell Laura I Love Her, or anything else I reference in this story.**

Tell Cass I Love Him Part 2: Of Sleeping Pills and Dreams of Dean

No one knows exactly what happened that day, how his car overturned in flames.

"Dean!" Castiel yelled as he crawled out of his own car, which had thankfully only rolled once, landing upside down. Dean's hadn't been so lucky. Cass regained his balance and ran towards the twisted and smoking wreck that was Dean's car. Medics were already there, pulling his limp form from the car. "No, Dean!" He fell to the ground, clinging to his lover's shirt.

"Sir you can't be here." one of the medics told him, calmly.

Castiel almost considered complying, but then Dean yelled, "Cass!"

"Dean?" Castiel asked hopefully, gripping his hand. "Dean? Please, baby, if you can hear me, stay with me."

"T-Tell-" Dean coughed, spraying a mist of blood from his mouth to the green lawn he was laying on. He gasped in a breath, then continued, "Tell Cass I love him."

"Dean! It's me, it's Cass. I'm right here, baby!"

"Tell Cass I need him."

"I need you too, you can't leave me! Don't you dare fucking leave me!" Castiel's eyes were wide and glistening with tears as he looked at Dean. What was wrong with him? Why was he speaking as if his finance wasn't right in front of him?

Dean's breathing became erratic and labored, "Tell Cass not to cry. That-That my love for him will never die." He took one last gulp of air and was still.

"Dean? Dean! No, no, no, no, no. No! Dean you can't die! No! You cannot leave me!" The world around him faded to a dull grey and all that remained was Dean.

~o0o0o0o~

Instead of seeing a movie with the boy he'd been crushing on for the last ten years, Gabriel ended up holding him as he cried in the Nyro's living room. "Shh, you're okay. I've got you," He whispered kissing Sam's hair. He looked up and met his mother's eyes. She was sitting opposite him with a whimpering Castiel on her lap.

After hearing the news John had walked away and hadn't been heard from for the last twelve hours.

Sam clung desperately to Gabriel as Castiel curled in on himself, with Laura wrapped around him.

"I-I sh-should get home," Sam whispered pulling away from Gabriel slightly. "Just in c-case Dad comes back."

Gabriel pulled Sam back into his arms. "Uh-uh, you are not going anywhere kiddo. _Especially_if your dad plans on coming back. No fucking way. You're staying right here."

Castiel looked up to see his brother tenderly kiss Sam's cheek. The gesture was so sweet and un-Gabriel-like that a small smile touched the corners of his mouth. Then he seen Dean's smile in his head and remembered the reason they were all sitting in his living room and the smile faded. He stood from his mother's lap. "I think I'll go lie down." He used the term 'lie down' because he knew that there was no hope of sleep.

"Here," Castiel looked up to see Gabriel holing out a small pill bottle. "Take one. It'll help you sleep."

Castiel took the bottle and slowly made his way upstairs. When he got to his room he placed one of the amber colored pills into his mouth and dry swallowed it, before crawling under his covers that still smelled like Dean. No matter what he thought or did it all came back to Dean. Even his beloved cat who jumped on the bed with him had been a gift from Dean when he had mentioned that their household seemed to be lacking a species. "Hey boy." The cat made a small sound between a purr and a meow, turning his head to the empty side of the bed. "I know Inias, I miss him too." He snuggled into his bed and cat. Just as he was beginning to slip into sleep someone tapped on his door. He groaned the last thing he wanted was his mother or Gabriel to start checking on him every five minutes. "Go away!"

The door swung open and Dean strolled in. He laughed, "Is that any way to greet your fiancé?"

Castiel jumped out of bed, launching Inias across the room in the process. "Dean!" He clung to him. "Oh, God Dean the last twelve hours...wait...you-you're de-I-I watched you die."

Dean laughed again. "Sometimes you say the weirdest things, babe. You know that?" Castiel continued to look at him skeptically. "Do I look dead to you?"

"No, but-" Then something occurred to him-the sleeping pills. "I'm dreaming aren't I?" He whispered, brokenly.

Dean tightened his grip on Castiel's waist, pulled him closer and ground their hips together. "Does this feel like a dream to you?"

"No, but-I'm either asleep, crazy or both." He took a painful step away from the love of his life. "I watched the light leave your eyes, Dean. I was there."

"Oh, Cass..." Dean stepped closer. "Please wake up." Dean slowly shook his head, "I need you, and I can't live without you. Please Cass, just wake up."

Castiel jerked awake, causing Inias to leap across the bed. He looked around his room. No one but him and his cat. His eyes burned with tears as he reached for the pill bottle, popping another one into his mouth, before settling back down into a dreamless sleep.

~o0o0o0o~

Two days passed. John still hadn't been heard from. Sam was now staying at the Nyro's, sleeping curled up in Gabriel's arms. For Castiel the days passed in a blur of sleep, tears, and dreams of Dean. All he wanted to do was stay in bed that still held Dean's sent and sleep until time stopped. But today was Dean's viewing, and he couldn't not go to the love of his life's viewing, even if it wasn't the official funeral, just one for the whole town to come to.

He sat in the front row, curled in on himself and bundled up his tan trench coat. Everyone else was burning up and fanning themselves, but since Dean's death Castiel just couldn't seem to ever get warm. He pulled his coat tighter as he looked up at the cherry wood coffin with a tear-streaked face.

He watched as people went to the coffin, bowed their heads, and said meaningless words. He watched them as they went up to Sam and whispered their equally meaningless "Sorry for your loss"es. Not once did someone approach him or give him a "Sorry for your loss." He observed a few people he recognized from around town huddled in a group across the room, stealing glances at him. Castiel bowed his head as they started whispering to each other in hushed voices. "Is that-?" "Yeah that was his bestfriend." "I always had a feeling there was more-" "Poor kid." "_Poor kid_? Look at him he's a disgrace to his family and to the boy's memory! They should-" "I can't believe they're letting that fag just sit there."

Castiel's head shot up to see Azazel. The asshole who had hit him and Dean. Before Castiel was aware of what he was doing, he launched himself across the room at Azazel, tackling him to the ground and sitting in his chest. "Fuck you! You're the son of a bitch who hit him! You're a fucking murderer and you know it, you-you...assbutt!"

Azazel just grinned up at him. "Assbutt? Really, Fagstiel, that's the best you can come up with?"

Castiel snapped and punched Azazel's smug face, knocking him out with one blow. He stood up straightening his coat and sat back down. Everyone froze not moving or talking, nervously shifting their eyes from Castiel to Azazel and back. Castiel decided that he hated this worse than being ignored by the room. He couldn't handle their eyes on him anymore. He stood and fled the building. As he neared his house he took out the pills Gabriel had given him and swallowed two of them. He sat on his couch, shivering, still unable to find warmth.

"Here Cass."

He looked up to see Dean coming into the room with a mug of hot chocolate. "Thank you, Dean." Okay so he'd been seeing Dean around lately. Mostly in his dreams, but other times when he was sure he was awake as well. He took a sip, and it did help a little. A violent shiver went through his body none the less.

"Oh, Cass." Dean rubbed his hands up and down Castiel's arms. "Better?"

Castiel hugged Dean closer, inhaling the sent of Dean and leather. He finally began to feel warmth return to him. "Yes, I just miss you so much."

"I know."

He leaned back against the couch with Dean and drifted off to sleep. Sometime later he was shaken awake by Dean. "Cass! No! Wake up! Please, baby you have to wake up!"

His eyes shot open and he searched the room for Dean. But he was alone in his room, on his bed wrapped up in his trench coat.

Gabriel opened the door, peaking in. "Hey, bro."

"Hey. Gabriel, how'd I get in my room?"

Gabriel smiled. "When we got in you were passed out on the couch with a cup of cocoa in your hands. Me and Sammy carried you up."

"You carried me?" He asked in disbelief.

Gabe waved his hand dismissively. "Okay so the moose carried you, but I tucked you in." He sat down on the edge of Castiel's bed. "So...How are you?"

"I'm tired and I miss Dean," That sparked an idea. If anyone understand about him seeing Dean, it would be Gabriel. "Can I ask you something? And you have to promise to take me seriously."

"Okay," Gabriel instantly switched from flamboyant trickster to understanding human being. "What's up?"

"Since Dean died, I've been seeing him and talking to him."

"Like in your dreams?" Gabriel asked slowly.

"Yeah, that's how it started, but there have been a few times in the last couple of days where I've seen him and talked to him, and kissed him, and I could swear I was 100% awake. Gabe…do you think maybe there's a part of Dean that's still alive? Still here?"

"Castiel...I-You've been pretty out of it the last couple of days. The person you've been in love with since you were like five, just died. We all have different ways of coping with things. John disappeared on a drinking binge Sam, the poor kid, has become a permanent attachment to my hip, so maybe seeing Dean is your way. I wouldn't read into it too much-that in itself could drive you mad-but if this time next week you're still seeing him...maybe we can go see Dr. Crowley."

Castiel cringed at the name. Dr. Crowley had been Gabriel's shrink four years ago, when Gabriel had just been figuring out who he was and had nearly went off the deep end.

"Look, Cass the burial is today. Just family and personal friends...and Sammy really wants you to be there."

Castiel sighed miserably, but nodded. He hadn't gotten a proper chance to say goodbye the previous day because of that dick Azazel. "I think it'll help," Gabriel spoke Castiel's thoughts.

~o0o0o0o~

Castiel sat in the front row of chairs in the small local cemetery. He was miserable but not quite as miserable as the day before. "Cass?"

Castiel looked up to see Sam standing in front of him, with a sad smile on his face. "Hello, Sam," he said, returning the younger boys smile.

"Hey, can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything, Sammy. I'm so sorry. I'm the reason he's dead, it's all my fault."

"No it's not Cass. You're the reason Dean lived as long as he did. I don't even want to think about what would have happened to him if he hadn't met you," He placed his hand lightly over Castiel's. "Now instead of doing the whole speech thing I was wondering if you would want to sing his favorite song for him. I-I would but I'm not entirely sure what it is."

Castiel smiled through the tears that had started flowing again. "I'm All Out of Love by Air Supply."

Sam laughed but it sounded more like a broken sob, "Are you up for singing it?"

"Yeah, yeah I think I am."

The graveside funeral went much better than the public viewing. Castiel sang Dean's song, said his goodbyes to Dean, and began making his way home feeling much better. All feelings that Dean was alive and trying to contact him washed away as he walked. Dean was dead and most likely in heaven.

However he decided that he probably still wouldn't be able to sleep, so as he walked he took two of the pills Gabriel had given him. He was walking down the street almost to his house when Dean showed up pulling him into a hug. "Hey, babe."

"You're dead, Dean," Cass told him matter-of-factly.

"Well I love you too, Cass," Dean said sarcastically. "So…How come you keep saying I'm dead?"

"Because you are," Cass sighed. "I was at your funeral today. I watched you get buried six feet under…and Gabe told me so."

"Okay, good point. But what if I told you that I could prove that I'm not dead?"

"How?"

"I got you a present before the accident. Remember when I went to Louisiana last month and I told you I got you something? Well it's in my dresser. It's there and it's yours. You just have to do one thing for me, babe."

"Okay, what?"

"Please wake up."

Castiel blinked and he was in his bed, with morning light shining through the window. He got up, slipping on his shoes and headed for Dean's house. He knew that it was crazy to think that there was still some part of Dean that had lived, but decided that anything was possible. Once he got to Dean's house, he didn't bother with the door, even though he had a key, he just climbed into Dean's window. He went to his lover's dresser, opened the top drawer and found a small white box, with a blue ribbon tied around it. Castiel gasped picking up the box. "This proves I'm not crazy." He whispered.

Sam stared at Castiel as he examined a small white box. "Um, Gabe?"

Castiel turned around to see his brother and Sam standing in the doorway. "Cass? Whatcha got there bro?"

"It's something Dean got me. He told me it was here in my dreams last night, Gabe and it was really here! I-I think that maybe a part of him is still here. Trapped or something."

Sam and Gabe exchanged worried looks. "Cass, I think maybe Dean told you about the gift before he died. Then in all the craziness of the last few days you just forgot about it, and now your subconscious is just reminded you about it."

Cass shook his head. No, Dean had never mentioned it, he was sure of it. "No, Gabe-"

"I think maybe we should set up a family session with Dr. Crowley," Gabriel interrupted his brother. "What do you think bro? I can set one up for tomorrow afternoon. All of us can be there, Me, Sam, Mom, we'll even get Anna to come along."

Castiel looked at his brother in terror, he remembered the group sessions they had had with Dr. Crowley for Gabriel, and they were for lack of an actual term a three-ring-circus-of-emotional-explosions-and-ramblings-of-a-half-drunk-Scottish-shrink. "Gabriel, I'm not crazy. I-I'm just not."

"Okay, but still…You know how much he helped me and…"

Castiel knew then that he wasn't going to get out of going to at least one of Melvin Crowley's three ring circuses of a group session. He didn't want to go but if it would get Gabriel off his case then, he could endure one of the man's sessions, despite the fact that Crowley gave him the creeps more than anyone else in the universe. "Okay. I'll go."

~o0o0o0o~

That night when Dean came to his dreams, Castiel didn't start off by telling him that he was dead. He just held him close thinking that maybe he was crazy, and that maybe he was okay with it. "Dean, I think my cracker is losing its cheese."

Dean chuckled, kissing Castiel's hair. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm happier in my dreams, because you're here." Castiel shivered and Dean smiled sadly, shrugging off his jacket and lovingly draping it over Castiel's shoulders. "And then I wake up and-and you're not there and I'm always exhausted and sad, and-and cold, and confused, and now Sam and Gabriel think I'm crazy and are making me see a shrink tomorrow."

"Oh God, not Melvin Crowley?"

"Yes!"

"Gah, that guy gives me the creeps," Dean shuddered. "I'm sorry I can't be there with you. But you can stay with me for a little longer. All you have to do is promise me that you'll wake up."

"No Dean I want-"but it was too late. Dean was already gone and Castiel was alone, sitting up on his bed. "Son of a bitch!" He yelled, before noticing what was wrapped around his shoulders: Dean's jacket. He leaped out of bed to stand by his window, and examined the jacket in the bright morning light. Yep, this was definitely Dean's old brown jacket that he had supposedly been buried in. He ran to Gabriel's room. "This proves it!" He told his brother throwing the jacket on top of a sleeping Sam and Gabriel.

"And what exactly does your trench coat prove?" Gabriel asked, sleepily.

"No not my-"His voice died as he looked back to the jacket which was now definitely his tan trench coat. "But Dean-his jacket-when I woke up it was his!"

Sam and Gabriel shared a worried look. God, Castiel was starting to hate them doing that! "Bro, look calm down we can discuss all of this with Dr. Crowley."

~o0o0o0o~

Castiel sat fidgeting in the too-small and overcrowded waiting room of Crowley's practice. The prison-grey walls seemed to be pressing in on him, and he struggled to remain calm. Finally Crowley's intern Meg came into the room and informed them that the Dr. was ready to see them.

Crowley's office was no less crowded with the seven of them stuffed into it. "So," Dr. Crowley started. "Castiel, I understand this session is to be centered on you, and your recent loss?"

Castiel's eyes shot daggers at Gabriel as he answered, "Yeah, I guess."

"I know that this must be hard for you, losing a loved one like that. But you must understand that everyone will die eventually. My lovely intern, Meg," He points to her, "Your sister Anna, your brother Gabriel, your mother, Sam, even myself, even _you _will die_._ So you understand you cannot be scared of it. You can't fear the reaper, Castiel."

Castiel rolled his eyes and reached for one of the cigarettes lying on the center table. He placed it between his lips and Crowley lit it for him. "I know these things, _Melvin._"

"Good, then you must also understand that when we die we're gone. _Dean _is gone."

Castiel nodded, deciding that it would be best to just agree to everything Crowley said. He closed his eyes as he took a hit from his cigarette, then rested the hand holding the cigarette on the arm of his chair.

The Dr. continued, "Are you afraid of death, Castiel? Of dying? I'm not, but it's okay if you are."

Castiel opened his eyes enough to peak at Crowley and see the man stand up. He straightened his suit and cleared his throat. Then to Castiel's shock and horror the man began to sing, "And when I die…"

Sam stood across the room from him and joined in, "And when I'm dead, dead and gone…"

Laura stood next to Sam, placing her hand on his shoulder, "There'll be…one child born."

Anna stood next to her mother, wrapping an arm around her waist, "In a world to carry on."

"To carry on…" Crowley echoed. He smiled to Castiel and then snapped his neck, falling to the ground, dead. Castiel stared at him openmouthed in shock.

"On!" Gabriel shouted jumping to his feet. "I'm not scared of dyin and I don't really care. If it's peace you find in dyin, well then let the time be near."

Sam moves to Gabriel's side, slinging an arm over his shoulders, as he sings, "If it's peace you find in dyin, when dyin time is near, you just bundle up my coffin, cause it's cold way down there."

Meg stepped over Crowley's body and slid into the splits as she added, "I hear that it's cold way down there, yeah!"

"Crazy cold way down there…" Laura sings as she slides into the splits next to Meg.

They all began to sing the chorus as Sam and Gabriel pulled the two girls to their feet, and Anna cartwheeled across the room. They all smiled as they swung each other around the room manically, "And when I die! And when I'm gone, there'll be one child born in a world to carry on."

"Carry on!" Laura echoed, she moved so that she was in front of Castiel. She smiled caressing his cheek before snapping he neck to the side, and falling dead at his feet.

As Laura's body fell to the floor Sam started the next verse as he waltzed with Gabriel. "My troubles are many they're as deep as well! I can swear there ain't no Heaven but I pray there ain't no Hell."

Gabriel took the lead, twirling Sam out and into a dip, "Swear there ain't no Heaven and pray there ain't no Hell!"

Sam was stolen from Gabriel by Meg who proceeded to lead him in a tango as she sang, "But I'll never know by living, only my dyin will tell. Said only my dyin will tell. Yeah, only my dyin will tell." She released Sam back to Gabriel and shot Castiel a grin before, snapping her neck back.

Castiel continued to watch openmouthed as Meg's body joined his mother's and Crowley's. His horror only grew as he watched the scene continue to unfold in front of him.

The remaining trio linked arms, forming a kick-line as they sang and they sang and kicked through the chorus, "And when I die! And when I'm gone, there'll be one child born in a world to carry on."

Sam and Gabriel each grabbed one of Anna's arms and lifted her as she kicked into the air and sang, "Carry on!" She ran over to Castiel, pulling him to his feet. "Give me freedom, for as long as be! All I ask of living is to have no chains on me."

Gabriel and Sam linked their arms around Castiel and Anna, and ran in a circle around them as they sang, "All I ask of living is to have no chains on me!"

Anna clung on to Castiel tighter, "And all I ask of dyin is to go naturally. Only wanna go naturally yeah! Don't wanna go by the devil." She released Castiel from her arms and snapped her neck, leaving him a alone inside the twirling madness that was Sabriel.

Sam and Gabriel continued to dance around Castiel as they sang together, "Don't wanna go by the demon!"

"Don't wanna go by Satan!" Sam sings then whips his head to the side, breaking his neck.

Gabriel continued to skip and sing around his brother, dragging his boyfriend's lifeless body along with him, "Don't wanna die uneasy! Just let me go naturally!"

Without warning Gabriel drops dead onto the floor, leaving Castiel alone in the middle of a room filled with dead people. "Gabe?" Castiel asked, close to tears.

Gabriel along with the rest of the previously lifeless bodies stood up and quickly formed a kick-line with Castiel in the middle of it. "And when I die, and when I'm gone, there'll be one child born!"

Castiel's family and mental help began breaking out of the kick line and throwing their arms up into a "V" as they sang their lines, starting with Gabriel, "There'll be one child born!"

"When I die!" Sam belted out.

"There'll be one child born," Anna sang, joining them.

"When I die!" Laura sang sweetly.

"There'll be one child born, when I die!" Meg and Crowley harmonized.

"One child born, when I die," They all sang one more time before dropping dead around a wide-eyed Castiel.

"Did you hear me Castiel?"

Castiel jerked his head to the side, opening his eyes and found himself sitting in his chair, with his family and mental help watching him expectantly. He looked to the hand holding his cigarette, and scene that it had burned all the way to the filter. He looked back to Dr. Crowley. "What?"

"I asked you what medications you've been taking."

"Oh," Castiel reached into his pocket and pulled out the bottle of pills Gabriel had given him.

Crowley opened the bottle and looked in at the small, amber colored pills. "Honey Drops? Jesus, Castiel, you've been taking Honey Drops? No wonder your cheese is slipping off of your cracker."

Castiel looked from his doctor to his brother and back. "Why, what's wrong with them?"

Meg rolled her eyes. "They're a combo sleeping pill and hallucinogen, Clarence. Basically a laboratory engineered cross between LSD and Dreamies. They're fine if you're prescribed them and know how to take them, but if they're someone else's…" Her gaze shifted to Gabriel accusingly.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Castiel countered.

Crowley shifted in his chair to face Castiel, "One drop will help calm you down, two will help you sleep, but three…Take three and you'll sleep so deeply that you'll never wake up."

~o0o0o0o~

Castiel was told not to take the Honey Drops anymore, to go home get some rest and the dreams would stop. Castiel ignored them even as he nodded in agreement. Sleeping forever…that wouldn't be so bad, not with Dean there. Just three pills and he could be with Dean forever.

**~o0o0o0o~**

**A/N#2: So there it is, please let me know what you think whether it's good or bad :)**


	3. Part 3

**A/N: So sorry it's been so long since I updated, the sad thing is I've had the writing part done for over two weeks and just haven't had a chance to type it up, been very busy. Thank you for the follows, favorites and a special thank you to ****Cas Novak Winters**** for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SPN or anything else I reference in this story.**

Tell Cass I Love Him Part 3: Of Chapels and Eternal Love

Castiel went home and took his usual two sleeping pills before they were promptly taken away by Gabriel. He dreamt of Dean. Dean's laugh, Dean's smile, Dean's eyes. Dean hugging him when he got cold, kissing him when he got sad, making love to him in the moonlight, just because he could. Everything Dean.

He woke the next morning with tears in his eyes. Alone and freezing cold, despite the growing July heat. As he crawled out of bed he made his final decision. If this was what life would be like without Dean then he would rather be asleep.

Gabriel stopped his as he was pulling his coat on. "And where do you think you're going, little bro?"

Castiel rolled his eyes and tried his best to act natural. "Gabriel, I'm older than you _and_ taller than you, I am in no way, shape, or form your _little _brother."

Gabriel shrugged and offered Castiel a chocolate from the box he was carrying. "Fine, get all technical on me. So where you going?"

Castiel took the chocolate and chewed it carefully before answering, "I was going to go to church for a while. I thought it might help," He ran his statement through his head again. What else would he normally say? "You're more than welcome to come with me, you can bring Sam too."

Gabriel wrinkled his nose and shoved a piece of chocolate into his mouth. "No, I think I'll pass."

Castiel nodded, waiting for his brother to leave the room so that he could sneak into the kitchen and get the Honey Drops Gabriel had hidden in the cookie jar. Gabriel made no noticeable signs of moving, _shit. _"So, how is Sam? I notice he's not glued to your hip for once."

"He's better," Gabriel told him with a nod. "He's in the shower and deemed it inappropriate for us to shower together while mom's sleeping down the hall."

"Since when has something being deemed inappropriate stopped you from doing it?" Castiel tilted his head and forced a small smile.

Gabriel shrugged, shoving more chocolate into his mouth. "Since Sam requested it."

Crap he was _not _going to leave. "Did you ever think that maybe he said that knowing that you don't care whether or not something's appropriate?"

"Well, he seemed pretty-"

"Don't tell me you're going soft now, Gabey."

Gabriel glared up at his brother, "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

_Crap! Crap, crap, crap, shit! _"No. Of course not, I even offered for you to go with me."

Gabriel nodded slowly, "True, true, _unless _of course you offered, already knowing that I would never say yes, but asking anyway, in order to seem all nonchalant about it."

"You really think that I could be that diabolical?"

"No, I just…I just don't think that someone in your state should of mind should be out all on their own."

"Wait a minute Gabe, are you…are you calling me crazy? You are aren't you?" Castiel's heart ached at the realization that he quite possibly could be crazy.

"No, never, Bro!" He made to walk for the stairs, but turned back, grinning, "But was sure thinking it pretty loudly." Then, by some feat of magic, Gabriel finally left the room.

Castiel exhaled and rushed into the kitchen. He fished the pills out of the cookie jar and shoved them in his pocket as he walked out the front door.

He quickly came to the chapel and was relieved to see that it was empty. He sat in the middle one of the middle pews and pulled his jacket closer to himself, inhaling the familiar smells of the church. Sitting alone in the chapel he could almost hear Dean's voice, calling out his last words: "Tell Cass I love him…Tell Cass I need him…Tell Castiel not to cry, my love for him will never die." His dead lover's voice seemed to run on an endless loop, echoing off of the chapel's walls.

He looked up at the stained-glass windows and locked eyes with one of the angels in the glass. "I'm sorry, Dean," He whispered. "I'm trying, I really am, but I…I can't do this without you." He took the small bottle of pills out and shook three out into the palm of his shaking hand. He dropped the bottle to the floor, making a small plastic _clack!_ He closed his eyes as he swallowed the first pill, "One pill to help you relax." He took a deep breath before placing the second pill in his mouth, "Two to help you sleep." He took another deep breath and began to raise the third pill to his lips, "Three pills-"

"Cass!"

Castiel opened his eyes at the sound of his name and looked to the stained-glass angel. Only he was not met with the same serene blond angel that he had seen before. It is now Dean. Of course it's Dean, staring at him with worry-clouded hazel-green eyes, hands pressed forward as if he's trying to push his way out of the glass. "Cass, don't."

"Dean," Castiel sobbed, "I have to. Dean, I cannot take this, not without you!"

"Yes you can, baby. You're sting, I know you are."

He shook his head as tears continued to stream down his face. "It's too much, I can't. I can't lose-I've lost the only person who loved-I just _can't_, Dean."

"Yes, you _can_. Remember when we first met? Mom had just died and I felt like giving up, and just crawling into my bed and never waking up again."

Castiel nodded, struggling to keep himself together enough to listen to Dean.

"Then I met you and you held me and told me that you'd be my friend and that you'd be there for me. You said that we'd be strong that _you'd _be strong and we'd just keep on rambling. I fell in love with you from the moment you quoted Zeppelin. And then when I had to leave for the day you promised that we'd be fine no matter what happened after we parted. You promised, Castiel. You _promised._"

"It will be better if I go to sleep and just don't wake up. I'll be with you Dean. We'll be together forever and I can quote more Zeppelin to you."

Dean shook his head slowly. "Cass, you can fight this. Trust me babe, you don't want to lay around in a hospital bed and waist away. You're too strong to go out like that. I know you are."

"Then what do I do?" Castiel sobbed, nearly choking on his own breath.

Dean pressed his forehead forwards as a single tear made its way down his cheek. "Just wake up."

"No," Castiel whispered fiercely. How could this be another dream? "No!" He jumped up and slammed his palms into Dean's.

"Yes! You have to Castiel," Dean told his lover firmly. He lifted his palms briefly before flaming them back, causing the glass to shake.

"I can't," Castiel sobbed, hitting the glass again.

"Yes you can, Cass. I know you can!" Dean hit the glass again, causing it to shake more violently.

Castiel let out a strangled cry and hit the glass one last time before falling to his knees. He heard a distinct cracking noise and looked up to see a large crack running up the middle of the stained-glass. His eyes widened as smaller cracks began to branch out from it. He tilted his head when he heard a beeping sound coming from the cracking window.

"Come back to me, Cass," Dean told Castiel as cracks spread across his form.

Castiel's head spun with confusion as he witnessed the window continuing to crack and the beeping intensify. "I don't understand!" He shouted at Dean over the beeping.

"Just wake up," Dean whispered. As soon as the words left his mouth the glass shattered, knocking Castiel backwards. He landed on his back on the chapel floor. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to get his mind to work around the constant beeping. He shifted on the floor and soon realized that he was no longer on the floor. The surface wasn't soft enough to be his bed, but it was definitely softer than any floor should logically be. He slowly opened his eyes and groaned as he was met with blinding florescent lights. He squinted his eyes and glanced down at his body to see that someone was holding his hand in a death grip. He blinked before following the hand to and arm ant the arm to Dean. Of course it was Dean.

Dean's head was resting on the bed next to their linked hands. Castiel closed his eyes in frustration. He really was crazy. And his craziness had apparently decided to worsen so that as soon as he awoke from seeing Dean he would see him again. He opened his eyes again figuring that if his mind was going to put him through Hell then he might as well enjoy the Heaven that was Dean's face. Only when he looked closer at Dean's face it wasn't its usual flawless Heaven. He had a large gauze bandage wrapped around his forehead. His eyes had dark circles under them and were tightly shut as if he were silently praying. His face was pale and tear-streaked and his lips were dry and cracked. Castiel moved his eyes from Dean's face to the rest of his body. He looked thinner than normal and his clothes were rumpled and stained.

What the Hell angle was his twisted mind working now? And when the fuck was that Godforsaken beeping going to stop? "Dean?" He croaked, shocked by how rough and small his voice sounded.

Dean's eyes snapped open and zeroed in on Castiel's squinting eyes. "Cass!" He cried, collapsing the top half of his body onto Castiel's and hugging him.

"Dean, you're not real," Castiel told him in a broken whisper.

"What?" Dean pulled away his face twisted in confusion. "Cass, babe, what are you talking about? I mean the doctor said that you might have some brain trauma, but-"

"What doctors? When? Why were doctors looking at me?" Another thought occurred to him, "Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital, Cass. The doctors saw you after the wreck."

"I never seen any doctors after the wreck," Castiel told him. "I didn't even get a scratch. But you-" He couldn't bring himself to say _died._

"Cass…Do you know what happened at the track?"

Castiel nodded, "I know Azazel hit us…and your car overturned in flames…Didn't it?" Castiel had never felt so lost and disconnected in his entire life.

"I got pushed to the edge and hit the rail, bashed my head into the windshield," Dean gestured to his forehead. "Azazel hit you full on and you rolled into the center of the track. You were unconscious by the time we pulled you from the wreck. The ambulance brought you here and…well it's been three weeks. They said you wouldn't wake up and that you probably couldn't even hear what was going on around you…but I stayed and talked to you anyway. I figured maybe if you familiar voice, maybe…well I guess it worked."

Castiel looked at Dean in disbelief as he sat up, realizing that Dean's jacket was around his shoulders. He pulled the jacket closer as he looked around and seen that he was definitely in a hospital room and that the beeping was coming from a heart monitor. "Dean I-You…you died. You left me and you died and-and you left me again and it was all my fault, and-"

"Shh," Dean whispered, moving from his chair to sit next to Castiel on the bed. "Hey, I'm not leaving you. I _never _left your side, baby." He wrapped an arm around Castiel's shoulders, pulling his fiancé closer. "It was just a dream."

Castiel soaked up Dean's warmth and smell, slowly excepting that his lover was telling the truth. The shock gradually slipped away, being replaced with relief. He wrapped his arms around Dean, having no intention of ever letting go. "Oh, Dean," He sobbed into his neck.

"I'm here, Cass. I've always been here."

And it made sense. The smells, the sense that Dean's presence, the constant pleas for him to wake up. "Gabriel?" Castiel asked, remembering his brother.

"He's fine," Dean assured him with a smile. "Him and Sammy were here this morning. Sammy's been the only thing keeping him grounded, I think. Honestly I think they're good for each other."

Castiel nodded, glad that his brother had apparently found someone who was willing to stand his obnoxious presence. "When can I go home?"

Dean laughed good-naturedly at Castiel's eagerness. He had seen the love of his life, lying motionless in a hospital bed for far too long. "I need to tell the doctors that you're awake first." He moved to get up.

Castiel stopped him with a unbelievably strong grip for someone who had been in a coma for the last three weeks. "Don't you dare leave my sight!" Dean began to open his mouth to reply. "And don't you dare say that you'll never leave my sight as long as I wake up."

Dean tilted his head, "You heard me telling you to wa-"

"Don't say it," Castiel pleaded desperately as fresh tears began to run down his face.

"I won't, but I'll take that as a 'you heard me.'"

"Yes, it was the only constant thing I could hear. I would be alone, then you would be there and then you would tell me to wake up…and I would wake up in my bed…alone."

"But you were never alone. Not here. I only left you're side to use the bathroom and whenever I did Gabe and Sammy would stay right by your side." Castiel stared at him with wide blue eyes, soaking in as much of Dean as he could. Dean shifted and placed a chaste kiss on Castiel's dry lips. Castiel sighed at the familiar sensation of Dean's lips on his own as he pulled Dean closer, deepening the kiss. Finally Dean was forced to break away for air. "I'm gonna go a nurse. I'll stand in the door way the whole time. I won't leave your sight, I promise." He kissed Castiel's nose and stood, opening the door to shout into the hallway, "He's awake!"

"What?" Called a woman's voice. Dean repeated himself. "Oh!" A short blond woman came into the room, covering her mouth. "It's a miracle! The angels must have been watching over you, guiding you home."

Castiel looked to Dean with a small smile. "Yes, he was and he did."

**A/N#2: Hope you liked it please leave me some reviews. The main part is over yes but there will be a two part epilogue for added closure, they were originally going to just be part of this, but the way I wrote it just didn't fit so they got turned into their own parts and should be up within the next two weeks :) P.S. if some things (i.e. the whole "wake up" thing) seem familiar they were inspired by an episode of Futurama called The Sting, I took them because it was a way for me to write a Tell Laura I Love Her fic but also give it a happy ending **


	4. Epilogue part 1

**A/N: Wow so sorry it's been so long! Please don't hate me! Either way here's the first part of the epilogue. Oh and the song later in the chapter is Aerosmith's I Don't Want to Miss a Thing.**

**Special thanks to ****Cas Novak Winters****, and ****darkphoenix2345**** for leaving me reviews! P.S. darkphoenix2345, Gabe's wedding outfit if for you!**

Tell Cass I Love Him Epilogue Part 1: Of Fairy Tales and Happy Endings

Two Months Later.

"Dad…" Dean trailed off, looking to Castiel who smiled reassuringly at him.

John watched his son patiently with a small smile on his face. Could this be the moment he'd been waiting seven and a half years for? "Yes Son?"

Dean took a deep breath, steadying himself before saying in a rush, "Dad, I'm gay, I'm in love with Castiel Nyro, we're getting married in a few months, can we please have your blessing?" Dean closed his eyes waiting for World War 5 to start as he had told Castiel it would. Castiel had laughed and told him that there would have to be a World War 4 _and _3 first. Dean had shook his head and replied that that was the tragic beauty of World War 5; it was so intense and massive that it would skip right over the other two.

John remained silent and Dean slowly cracked his eyes open to see his father grinning at him. Dean gave him one of Castiel's head-tilts.

"It's about time you made it official. You have my blessing." He pulled Dean into a strong hug, nearly crushing the younger man, before releasing him.

Dean looked at his father in shock. "You knew? Then why did you act so weird?"

"Because you were keeping things from me, Dean." John looked to Castiel who was standing behind Dean, beaming. "You're my son too, Castiel, come here."

Castiel stood frozen in place from shock and grinning from happiness. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. "I-" John came forward and wrapped his arms firmly around Castiel. Castiel slowly raised his arms, tentatively returning the older man's hug. As Castiel smiled at Dean over John's shoulder, he still couldn't believe hoe surreal the whole situation felt. Castiel felt like he was in a fairy tale.

~o0o0o0o~

A Few Months Later.

"It's fine, Jo," Castiel told his friend. He had seen more of Jo in the last couple of weeks than he had in the last couple of years. It felt good to see Jo again, Castiel had barley seen her since he and Dean had decided to go to college and Jo had married Ash and become a stay-home mom. "Breath, relax."

"Shut up, Cass and don't tell me what to do." She continued trying to tame Castiel's dark mop of hair.

"It's my wedding I can look however I want," He smacked her hands away and ran his fingers through his hair. His mind wandered to Dean, who was probably already waiting at the altar. "Seriously Jo, it's fine. Go find Gabe and Anna."

"What am I your personal servant?" Jo joked.

"No, you're my Maid of Honor, which _is_ basically the same thing," He smiled at her in the mirror.

Jo shook her head, "Still don't see why you picked me over Gabe."

"Because, he already claimed being the DJ, and the caterer, _and _the witness, and a bunch of other titles I'm pretty sure he made up."

Jo laughed as she left the room in search of the other bride's maids.

Castiel met his own gaze in the mirror. He was nervous to be the one who had to walk down the aisle, trying not to trip over his own feet. A few weeks back he had asked Dean why he had to be the "bride". Dean had smiled, pecking him on the cheek and told it was because he would look better in white. In the end however, even though Castiel was the one walking down the aisle, Dean would be the one wearing a white suit with matching white shoes and a forest green tie.

Castiel was so engrossed in straightening his own black suit and singing along to Jo's Fergie CD that he completely missed Dean slipping into the room. "Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?"

"Ours does," Dean whispered into his ear.

Castiel nearly jumped out of his skin as he whirled around to face Dean. "Dean!" He scolded, "It's bad luck for you to see me!"

Dean shrugged, pulling Castiel to him by the smaller man's hips. "Technically, we're both grooms. That being said that stupid superstition doesn't really apply to us, now does it?"

"But, I _am _walking down the aisle," Castiel argued.

"Yes, but I'm the one wearing white," Dean told him with a grin. Castiel grinned back, pulling Dean in for a quick kiss. Dean broke the kiss and turned to the table, "Which brings us to the reason why I'm here." He turned back around, holding a pale blue box out to Castiel. "Our wedding wouldn't be complete without this."

"You got me a present?" Castiel smiled taking the box from Dean. He opened the box and grimaced at all the white fabric he was met with. His expression slowly softened into a dreamy smile as he pulled the fabric out and realized that it was a floor-length white trench coat. "Oh…Dean," He dropped the box and pulled Dean into a crushing hug, still clutching the trench coat. "It's perfect. I love you _so_ much."

"I love you too. Now let's get this thing off of you," He gestured to Castiel's suit jacket. He helped Castiel slip the black garment off and helped him into the white one. Dean kissed each of Castiel's cheek bones before pulling back to arm's length to evaluate his fiancé's appearance. "You ready?"

Castiel took Dean's hands from his shoulders and held them in his own, taking a step closer. "More than." Castiel was leaning in to kiss Dean when Jo came crashing through the door.

"Get out!" She hissed at him, shoving Dean out of the room before he could even open his mouth to protest. "Time to go," She said, handing Castiel a bouquet of sterling roses and dragging him through the other door.

"I'm coming!" Castiel complained. He smiled as they came to the waiting groom's men and bride's maids. Castiel froze and his smile fell when his eyes focused in on his brother. "Gabriel! What in God's name are you _wearing_!?"

"What these old rags?" Gabriel grinned, admiring his own outfit which consisted of hot-pink leopard print suit pants, with a matching jacket, left open over a lime-green zebra print tank top, with a neckline that left _nothing _to the imagination. As if the rest wasn't bad enough, on his head he wore a bright multicolor fedora.

"Yes!" Castiel told him, face-palming. "What happened to the nice black suit and purple tie me and Dean picked out for you?"

Gabriel shrugged, "I just didn't feel that they captured and expressed me as a person…You know what I mean?"

"Sadly yes, I do." Castiel sighed, "Okay, take off the fucking hat and I won't strangle you in your sleep."

Gabriel gave his brother his best rendition of Sam's puppy-eyes, "What's wrong with my hat?"

Castiel cocked his eyebrow as if to say, 'What _isn't _wrong with it?' "Gabriel…Nothing I just-You know what? Screw it! It's _my _wedding day; I'm allowed to say whatever I want! Gabriel that hat looks like the Tellie Tubbies and Barney the Dinosaur took turns barfing on it!"

Gabriel's puppy-eyes intensified and he pressed the hat firmer onto his head.

Castiel shook his head, sighing; Gabriel would pay for this later.

John grinned and held his arm out for Castiel. Castiel smiled taking the older man's arms, while Jo linked hers with Ash's and Gabriel with Sam's.

Castiel tightened his grip on John's arm and whispered, "Please catch me if I trip." John nodded, giving Castiel a reassuring smile. Castiel tried his best to control his breathing as the slow violin music started and the bride's maids and groom's men made their way down the aisle. Finally it was his turn and John led him slowly down the aisle towards Dean who was wearing a grin to put the Cheshire cat to shame.

When they came to a stop, John gripped Castiel's shoulder firmly. "Make him happy," He told Castiel before going to his seat. Castiel nodded and handed his bouquet to Jo.

The minister came and stood between them. "We are gathered here today to witness the eternal union ship of Dean Winchester and Castiel Nyro. Vows?" He asked in a soft voice, turning first to Castiel and then to Dean.

Dean cleared his throat, "Yeah, um…so we both decided that any words we put together, no matter how true they were, just sounded fake and chick-flicky. So we're just gonna sing a song that represents what we feel, in the words of Aerosmith." He smiled nervously, taking one of Castiel's hands in his and began to sing. "I could stay awake, just to hear you breathin, while you're far away and dreamin. I could spend my life in this sweet…surrender, I could stay lost in this moment forever…Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure. I don't wanna close my eyes…I don't wanna fall asleep, 'cause I'd miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing. 'Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do, I'd still miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing…" Dean turned to Sam who handed him Castiel's ring.

Castiel smiled and started his part, "Lying close to you, hearing your heart beating…and I'm wondering what you're dreaming, wondering if it's me you're seeing…And then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together…I just want to stay with you, in this moment forever. Forever and ever…I don't want to close my eyes…I don't want to fall asleep, 'cause I'd miss you babe, and I don't want to miss a thing…'Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do, I'd still miss you babe, and I don't want to miss a thing…" Castiel turned to Jo, who handed him Dean's ring.

They relocked eyes and sang in harmony, "I don't wanna miss one smile…I don't wanna miss one kiss. I just wanna be with you right here; just like _this…_I just wanna hold you close and feel your heart so close to mine…And just stay here in this moment, for all the rest of time. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"

"Don't wanna close my eyes…" Dean sang, slipping Castiel's ring on.

"I don't want to fall…asleep, 'cause I'd miss you babe," Castiel smiled at Dean through his tears of happiness and slid Dean's ring onto his finger.

They took hold of both of each other's hands and sang together, "And I don't wanna miss a thing…" Just when everyone thought they had finished they burst back into song, "'Cause even when I _dream_ of you…the sweetest dream would _never _do and I'd still miss you, babe. And I don't wanna miss a thing…Don't want to close my eyes! I don't wanna fall…asleep. Yeah, I don't wanna miss a thing…Ah…ah."

The minister smiled to each of them. "By singing that you have promised to love and hold each other, in sickness and in health, until the end of time. If anyone has a reason why these two shouldn't be married; don't you dare even _think _about opening your friggin pie hole." Castiel looked to Dean on the last part, grinning at his lover's add in. "You may kiss the 'bride,'" He told Dean with a wink.

Castiel shook his head as he pulled Dean into a kiss, the chapel erupting in applause, cheers, and laughter.

After the ceremony ended, they had a small reception with beer and German chocolate cake, courtesy of Gabriel.

~o0o0o0o~

The next day Castiel and Dean left for Sweden to spend their Honey Moon at the Ice Hotel. It was cold, beautiful, and absolutely perfect.

Dean made a point of carrying Castiel into the room and setting him down gently on the bed of ice.

"It's cold," Castiel pouted crossing his arms. His face fell as he had a brief recall of his time in a coma when he could never seem to get warm. He quickly brushed the memory off, refocusing on Dean. "_But, _the furs and blankets _do _make it pretty soft so…warm it with me?"

Dean growled, wasting no time stripping Castiel's and his own clothes off and soon they were both naked under thick layers of fur and flannel. Castiel prepped Dean quickly and was soon lining his cock up with Dean's entrance, pushing in slowly. Once Castiel was fully sheathed in Dean's heat they both let out low moans of pure pleasure.

"You're amazing, babe," Dean groaned, wrapping his legs around Castiel waist. "And beautiful, and I don't deserve you at all."

Castiel set up a steady in and out rhythm, being sure to hit Dean's prostate with each thrust, while he talked and kissed Dean. "Stop-" kiss-"talking-" kiss-"and ruining-" kiss-"the" kiss-"moment," kiss.

Dean snapped his mouth shut and let himself melt into Castiel.

It wasn't long before they both climaxed, Dean spurting his come between their sweat slick bodies, moaning Castiel's name as Castiel shot his release deep within his husband with a scream of his name.

Dean rolled them over so that he was on top of Castiel and laced their fingers together. He smiled bringing Castiel's hand to his mouth and kissing the diamond ring on his finger. The ring had been Mary's and John had insisted that it became Castiel's.

Castiel mimicked Dean's gesture, bringing his husband's hand to his face and kissing the simple white gold band with inlaid sapphires. "Hey…I know we _just _got married, but…what do you think about kids?"

Dean smiled at Castiel's inability to stop thinking. "I think that we should have some. Maybe in a year or more, you know when we've graduated collage and stuff. And you get some fancy job and I take over the garage." He nodded to himself and Castiel. "Yeah, we could adopt or maybe do surrogacy; whatever you want."

"I think surrogacy would be nice, that way I can look at our kids and see your eyes or your nose or your freckles or-"

"Your beautiful, yet messy hair," Dean interrupted. "Or your blue eyes or-"

"What?" Castiel asked.

"We _can _have a kid from each of our genetics you know."

Castiel sighed in happiness and content. "We have our whole lives to plan. Let's sleep."

"Yeah, like you planned to sleep this trip. You know who sleeps on Honeymoons, Cass? "

"Who?" Castiel asked, already bucking his hips up to Dean's.

"Boring people," Dean told him, nipping at his neck. "And _you_ Castiel _Winchester _are far from boring."

"Oh, really? And how do you know that?"

"Because; Winchesters don't fall in love with boring people and they'd sooner go to Hell than marry one."

"Oh, so now you're saying you're in love with me, is that it?"

"Yep and you _better _say it back, asshat."

Castiel smiled, playfully up at Dean. "Make me."

**A/N#2: There it is! Hope you like! Reviews maybe? I should have the second part up within a week or two. **


	5. Epilogue part 2

**A/N: The final part! Thanks to darkphoenix2345 for reviewing!**

**Epilogue part 2: Of Blue Eyes and Freckles**

8 years later

"Dean! Babe, I need you to give Ellen her bath!"

"And why can't you do it?"

"Because, it's a half-day and I need to go pick Mare up from school!" He came in the room frustrated, to see Dean smiling, already collecting their three-year-old in his arms for her bath. "You're an assbutt, you know that?"

Dean grinned, bouncing his daughter up and down on his hip. "Yeah, but I'm _your _assbutt. Aren't I Ell?" He turned to the brown eyed toddler who smiled and nodded.

"Yes, against my better judgment I _do _claim you." Castiel laughed and kissed the look of mock-hurt off of his husband's face. "I love you."

"Love you too," Dean replied. He turned to his daughter with a smile, "And we all love you Ellie-Ell. "

Castiel smiled at the domestic sight in front of him, and kissed his daughter's dark mop of hair. "I'll be back in thirty to help you start dinner," He turned to go. "Oh, crap! I forgot, babe; Gabe wants us to come over to have lasagna at his and Sam's tonight. Can we just meet you there?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah no problem, Love."

Castiel gave him a parting smile as he walked out of the room. "You're amazing, Dean!" He called before closing the front door.

Dean's smile stayed on his face as he carried his younger daughter to the bathroom and ran her a bath. Dean smiled lovingly at her splashing and babbling and smiling, her brown eyes shining.

People often asked Castiel and Dean where she had gotten her brown eyes seeing as her hair was clearly Castiel's. The answer was that Jo had volunteered to be their surrogate for their second child, just like Anna had for their first. She was named after Jo's late mother who had been like a mother to Sam and Dean growing up.

"Papa?" She asked excitedly while Dean was dressing her.

"What's up, Ellie?"

"Is we gun go see uncle Sam an Gabry?"

"Hell yeah," He told her with a smirk.

Ellen jumped up and let out a squeal of happiness. She loved her crazy, fun Uncle Gabriel and her calm, loving Uncle Sam.

~o0o0o0o~

When they arrived at Sam and Gabriel's house, Ellen immediately launched herself into her uncle Gabry's arms and began an excited babble about the latest episode of SpongeBob.

Dean shook his head and grinned. "Where's Sammy?"

"Picking up Mom and John," Gabriel told him, running his fingers through his niece's hair.

Dean's eyes widened. "I wasn't aware that this was gonna be a full on family even." He looked down at his dirty and ripped work clothes. "I would've dressed up or something."

Gabriel gasped in mock-surprise. "Dean Winchester, thinking about dressing up, I never thought I'd live to see the day! My brother must be wearing off on you after all these years."

Dean nodded, walking further into the house. "Yeah he has. It's kinda…I just…I hate to think that I almost lost him, you know? Worst three weeks of my life." He shuddered at the thought. "But he came back to us."

Gabriel nodded, understanding the feeling. He cleared his throat, trying to re-lighten the mood. "So, Cass and Mary on their way?"

"Yeah," Dean cleared his throat, pulling himself back to the present day. "He had to pick Mare up from school."

There was a light knock on the door and Castiel came in followed by a blue-eyed six-year-old. She beamed at Dean and Gabriel and launched herself at them. The caught her together and each placed a kiss to one of her freckled cheeks. They set her down and she smiled up at them through her curtain of dirty blond hair. "Where's Uncle Sammy?"

"Coming!" Came Sam's voice from the direction of the side door.

Mary tore down the hall towards the sound of her uncle's voice. "Grandma! Grandpa!" The heard her scream in excitement. Ellen began to struggle in her uncle's arms at her sister announcement.

Gabriel set her down and she ran after her sister. A moment later they heard her excited shout of, "Auntie Jo! Unc Ash!"

Castiel turned to Gabriel, tilting his head in puzzlement. "Why have you invited the entire Nyro/Winchester extended family over?"

"Not telling," Gabriel told him with a smirk. "You'll have to wait and see, little bro."

Castiel laughed. "Gabe, I am older than you _and _taller than you. Therefore I am in no way shape or form, your _little _brother," Castiel's face fell as a strong feeling of Déjà vu swept through him.

Dean saw the change in Castiel instantly. "Hey, you okay, babe?"

Castiel shook his head clearing it, then nodded, forcing a smile. "Yes, I'm fine. Just déjà vu, that's all."

Dean knew what he meant. It had happened a lot over the past few years. It would be triggered by something simple like Mary coming into their room and telling them to wake up. Castiel would jolt awake with a lost expression on his face. Then the confusion would turn to fear briefly before he was brought back to the here and now by Dean. Dean had also seen it happen at times when they had the radio on and the song And When I Die would play. Dean never asked, just comforted the love of his life, knowing that it had something to do with the time he'd spent in a coma.

Gabriel looked between them deciding that they needed a moment and left the room with a small parting smile to greet the rest of his guests.

As soon as Gabriel was gone Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel who proceeded to cling to him for dear life. "Hey," Dean soothed, stroking his hair. "Just breathe, okay? This is real, okay babe? This is your life."

Castiel nodded and released Dean with a small smile. "Thank you, Dean," He told him with a genuine smile.

Dean smiled in return, taking his hand and leading him to the dining room to find everyone else already gathered around the enormous oak table.

Gabriel came into the kitchen carrying a lasagna that was nearly as big as he was. Sam took the pasta, pecking his boyfriend's cheek and carried it the rest of the way to the table.

"This is a family gathering; where's Anna?" Dean asked Laura as he hugged her.

Laura rolled her blue-grey eyes. "She's off with _that _Todd someplace."

"Ah," Dean said, moving to hug his father. They all knew who _that _Todd was. His name was Todd Reeves, he and Anna had been dating for the last five years. He was sweet, unemployed, and enjoyed racing. Anna was madly in love with him and Laura liked him enough, she was just scared after nearly losing one of her children in a racing accident.

"Hey Jo, Ash," Dean greeted their extended family members with a hug.

Gabriel came in then, carrying a tray of garlic bread. "Sit!" He commanded setting the tray down. "Eat!"

Everyone complied, sitting and eating the delicious food. "So…?" Dean asked about halfway through, looking to Gabriel.

"So, what, Deano?" Gabriel asked with an innocent smile.

"You know what," Castiel told his brother, looking up from where he was cutting Ellen's lasagna.

"Okay, okay," Gabriel looked to Sam who gave him a nod. "We're pregnant!"

"You're what now?" John asked looking to his youngest son.

Sam smacked Gabriel's arm. "_We're _not pregnant. The neighbor girl is."

"That sweet little Juno?" Laura asked.

"Yep!" Gabriel told her. "Anyways, she's giving the baby up for adoption, so…we signed up to be the kid's parents!"

"Awesome!" Jo and Ash yelled in unison at the same time Dean and Castiel said, "Congratulations!"

"We're gonna be cousins?" Mary asked excitedly.

"Yep," Gabriel told her with a grin.

"Are you sure you're ready for kids?" John asked, taken aback by the sudden announcement. "Don't get me wrong I'm happy for you. It's just…"

"Yes, dad, I mean Dean's raising two so; how hard could it be?" Sam patted Ellen's mop of hair affectionately.

Jo laughed, giving Sam a high-five.

"Hey!" Dean yelled, hitting his brother in the head with a flying piece of garlic bread.

"You know you'd be completely lost without me," Castiel told him.

"Screw you Cass, you dick," He turned to the rest of the table. "And you're all a bunch of dicks too," He told them only half mad about being ganged up on.

"Oh, you know you love me," Castiel told Dean, giving him puppy-eyes.

"Always," Dean whispered, placing a kiss to each of Castiel's cheeks before landing on his mouth. They ended the kiss and smiled at each other as everyone resumed eating and talking.

Castiel looked around the table at all of the people he loved and sighed in relief. It was moments like this, when his mother and father-in-law laughed and hugged as his daughters chattered to each other, as Sam and Gabriel kissed, while Jo ran her finger's lovingly through Ash's hair, and Dean gripped his hand tight that he had no doubts that what was happening around him was real. It was times like this that he actually found himself forgetting about the weeks he'd spent in a coma and the years of nightmares that followed. It was times like this that he had no fear that Dean would turn to him at any moment and beg him to wake up. It was times like this that Castiel knew that they would live happily ever after.

**The End!**

**A/N#2: Reviews please! And now for a painfully long authors note:**

**First; Thanks everyone who's been reading this you guys are awesome!**

**Second: Just some random facts and explanations for certain plot elements and whatnot:**

**Castiel's last name is Nyro after the singer Laura Nyro who sings the song And When I Die, after putting that is a story based on the song Tell Laura I Love Her with Castiel's mom's name already planned to be Laura and it just felt too perfect **_**not **_**to make their last name Nyro.**

**Anna's boyfriend being referred to as that Todd is a reference to the movie Parenthood where one of the characters refers to her daughter's boyfriend as **_**that**_** Todd. Anyway since then my parents have decided to refer to my boyfriend as **_**that **_***insert BF's name here* just to screw with us so I thought I'd put that in there.**

**And…huh seemed like there was more I wanted to ramble on about, but seeing as I can't seem to think of them… Auf Wiedersehen! **


End file.
